minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2011-281 10-08-2011
10-08-2011 Saturday, October 8, 2011 - Ocala Flea Market - 4 Videos "Dunston Checks In, Flipper's Odyssey Parts 1,2,3, Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol, Where's Waldo: The Merry X-Mas Mix-Up - State Capitals Crossword Puzzle Sponsors: E, M. T. 8 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2011 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Pictures In My Head" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lefty the Salesman wants to sell an 8 to Ernie, who ran out of money buying some 9s. Ernie then offers to sell Lefty his 9s. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John, Michael & The Lost Boys sings "Following The Leader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Close-ups of animals. Kids try to guess what they are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. (Look for a vocal cameo by Julie Andrews.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man explains that the letter E begins both Enter and Exit. Another man named Roy runs through the doors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Circus Is Coming To Town” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets perform the Jabberwocky poem. In it, Scooter is sent by Rowlf to slay the Jabberwock. Scooter describes it as "the weirdest thing we've ever done on this show." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Reach Your Hand Up High" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings about "The Insects in Your Neighborhood." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I've got a mind" -- bouncing a ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep. (Spanish soundtrack) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated lion sings "Dance Myself to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pilobolus forms an octagon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cowboy hat/ boot pattern |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Name Game” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 Bats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Poem by Rowlf: "The Butterfly." As Rowlf recites his poem, a small yellow butterfly flutters by. The poem is interrupted, however, when a giant butterfly catches Rowlf in its net and carries him offstage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Captain Spacey" counts 8 planets until the 25-cent rocket machine runs out of juice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Measure, Yeah, Measure" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ball-dribbling characters count the feet on a wall ruler. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for turning and tired. (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewy, Louie & The Kids sings "Country Roads" as they sit around the campfire |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Emma Stone tries to show the word balance by balancing things on her head, but is unsuccessful. Abby provides some magical help. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play bongo drums loud and soft. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|See the lion walk. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2011 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes